Prom Promise
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: dont shoot me for the title... first round of compy's sixth season! siblingshipping Mokuba/Serenity


Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, nor will I ever.

A/N: this is for Compy's siblingshipping round. That's mokuba/serenity for those of you who don't know. This takes place enough years after the series for Mokie to be a senior in high school, kay? And for the record, I think Seto with sleek reading glasses looks hawt! You'll see what I mean in a bit. OwO

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mokuba finished brushing his hair and tied it back before looking himself over in the mirror he was standing in front of. He looked good if he could say so himself. These past years were kind to the young vice president of Kaiba corp. He, like his brother, had hit a growth spurt about halfway through his teenage years and was now only a little shorter than Seto….Seto had about a head on him. His black tuxedo jacket fit his toned frame perfectly as did the matching tux pants. Giving himself one last once over, Mokuba left his room and headed downstairs. Limo would be ready soon.

As he passed the entrance to the living room, Mokuba was stopped by a voice. "Mokie…you're all ready?" Mokuba grinned at the nickname and turned to look at the speaker. "Yeah, Nii-sama, I was just going to check on the limo," he replied, moving into the living room. Mokuba was slightly surprised to see Seto curled up on the couch with his laptop propped up on his legs. But then again, Seto had caught a nasty bug that had been going around and he had been feeling miserable lately. If relaxing on the couch helped, then Mokuba was all for it.

Seto let out a soft hum before turning his full attention to Mokuba, reaching up to remove his reading glasses. Years of constantly staring at a computer screen, often said screen being the only source of light, had slightly damaged Seto's eyes so he had gotten reading glasses with a bit of reluctance, but only to 'reduce the effect of the screen's glare'. "The driver went to get gas," he said simply before looking Mokuba over. With a playfully exasperated sigh, Seto set his laptop to the side and quickly stretched before standing and going over to Mokuba. "You look great….but you tied your tie wrong," he said with a smile before reaching out to tie it properly.

Mokuba let him and took the time to study his brother's face. He had a lot more fatigue signs on his face, although that could also be from the sickness. Also, his eyes didn't have a spark to them that used to be there a few years ago. After Atemu returned to the afterlife, a part of Seto's fiery passion seemed to go with him. Once the tomb had collapsed behind him, something in Seto had changed…almost as if witnessing the ceremonial duel had humbled him. Granted Mokuba wasn't complaining, (Seto started working at a less feverish pace and started spending more time with him) he had gotten his brother back, not the caffeine addicted workaholic in Seto's skin.

"There, that's better. Cant have my little brother going around looking shabby," he teased before crossing his arms comfortably. "So tell me, are you going to finally going to reveal who your prom date is, or do I have to stalk you to find out the answer?" he asked.

Mokuba shifted a little uneasily. This was where he always had trouble telling Seto things for fear of his greatly varying and highly unpredictable reactions. "Well, it's not like we're dating, just going together as friends."

"…That's it I'm stalking you."

"Nii-sama!!"

Seto laughed. That was too easy to get Mokuba flustered. Grinning, Seto tugged on Mokuba's ponytail. "I'm teasing. Isis and I are going to have our own date tonight….that is, if she deems me well enough for a night on the town," he groused.

"Well, I doubt she'll think you're well if she comes and you're in your pajamas," Mokuba retaliated before turning Seto around and gently pushing him towards the stairs. "If you look well, she'll think so too." Seto nodded, seeing the logic in that and headed upstairs to shower, taking the stairs two at a time.

Once Mokuba was certain Seto was getting ready, he turned and continued on his way to the front door, smiling at seeing the limo ready. "Did you tell him?" Roland asked Mokuba as he held the door open for him.

Mokuba stopped to look at Roland before he climbed into the limo. "Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously, "Seto would blow a gasket if he found out that I'm going to prom with Serenity Wheeler."

"Very true. Your corsage for Serenity is in the mini fridge. It turned out better than we thought it would," Roland told him before shutting the limo door for Mokuba and getting into the front passenger seat. Once the limo was on its way, Mokuba opened the mini fridge and took out the corsage and looked at it. It was a beautiful trio of rose buds all delicately airbrushed with a beautiful purple color. Satisfied, Mokuba put it back and looked out the window until the limo stopped in front of the Wheeler household. Getting out, he shook his head at seeing the amount of cars in the driveway. Looks like the gang showed up to get pictures, as well as the parents of his and serenity's friends who were joining them in the limo.

"Hey, it's Mokuba!" he heard. All of a sudden, people were streaming out of the house. It looked like Joey and Mai had hosted a party for the other parents and the gang. Smiling, he sauntered up to the group of people and found Serenity. "Hi Serenity," he said.

"Hi Mokuba," Serenity replied, giggling and blushing when Mokuba took her gloved hand and placed a gentlemanly kiss on the back of it. Straightening, Mokuba showed Serenity the corsage.

"Do you like it?" he asked, smiling widely when Serenity's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. Putting it on her, he grinned when she and the other girls admired it before Joey nudged her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. Serenity looked at her brother, puzzled before her eyes widened and she darted back into the house and came back with the boutonniere for Mokuba. Joey took it from her and put it on Mokuba so serenity wouldn't have to remove her elbow length gloves.

The prom-going teenagers posed for several pictures before piling into the limo, all hopes high for some great fun and chattering about upcoming graduation.

…

Later that night, Serenity and Mokuba were riding back to the Wheeler residence, having dropped their wiped out friends off at their respective homes. Serenity was cuddled to Mokuba's side, her hair trailing over his shoulder, her having taken it out of its style once the actual dance was done and they were heading to the after party planned.

Mokuba had his arm wrapped around Serenity, holding her close. Both teenagers' eyes were closed, dozing peacefully as the limo smoothly headed towards their destination. Mokuba woke up as the limo slid to a stop in front of the Wheeler household. "Serenity, we're here," he said softly, gently shaking Serenity.

Serenity stirred and opened her eyes, sitting up and looking around, stifling a yawn. Shivering slightly as the cool night air hit what part of her arms were bare as Roland opened the door, and accepted Mokuba's hand to help her out of the limo. Mokuba walked with her up to the door before turning to face her. "Well, I guess this is the end of the night," he said softly.

Serenity nodded and fiddled with her house key that she had pulled from her purse. "I had fun. Thank you for asking me to the prom," she said softly, shyly not meeting Mokuba's eyes. Then, her mind made up, Serenity leaned forward and gave Mokuba a kiss on the cheek before turning and entering her brother's house.

The younger Kaiba grinned and put his hand to his cheek before turning and heading back to the limo. He enjoyed a peaceful ride home and slipped quietly into the Kaiba mansion, not sure if Seto was asleep or not. Peeking into the living room, where he saw the glow of the TV, Mokuba fought back the urge to 'aww' at the sight. Seto was stretched out on his side on the couch, asleep with Isis curled in front of him, also asleep. It was obvious they had gone out because Seto's blue trench coat was draped over the armchair near the entrance to the living room and their shoes were in the hallway.

Retrieving a blanket, Mokuba carefully draped it over the sleeping on-again-off-again couple before sneaking upstairs to get ready for bed. Maybe tomorrow morning, if Isis agreed to play referee, Mokuba would tell Seto that he had asked Serenity out while they were at the dance. The look on Seto's face when he learns he'd have to get along with Joey would be priceless. Who knows, maybe some of that lost spark will return with the prospect of a verbal spar with Joey.


End file.
